


As Sick As A Dog

by Buckets_Of_Stars



Series: The Wolf-Spiders [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alpha Peter B. Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, Cute, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fevers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Nicknames, No Sex, No Slash, No Smut, No mpreg, Omega Noir, Omega Peni Parker, One Shot, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Leader Peter B. Parker, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Protective Spider Noir, Sick Fic, Sick Peni Parker, Vomiting, cute Peni Parker, dad noir, dad spider noir, daughter Peni, hurt Peni Parker, platonic, soft dad noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/pseuds/Buckets_Of_Stars
Summary: When his pup comes down with a nasty sickness one early Saturday morning, it's up to Noir to make her feel better and get her back on her feet again. Peni, however, just wants some cuddles and to not throw up, thank you very much.





	As Sick As A Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxes/gifts).



> YEEEEEEEE guess who is writing more A/B/O Into The Spider-Verse fanfiction?? oh right its me! oof I hope yall enjoy this one and please please please let me know what you think! :D The next one is going to focus more on Miles and B so keep a look out. . . O.O 
> 
> Dedicated to Noxy (@abyssal-glory). I love you dude and I hope this helps you feel a little better <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man (any of them) or any related characters. 
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING FOR PUKING AND SICKNESS**

* * *

 

“Peni, come on, it’s time for breakfast.”

 

Noir gently knocks on the closed door of his daughter’s bedroom, the smell of B’s grudgingly good pancakes wafting through the hallway as the rest of the pack chatters in the kitchen, their scents content and happy.

 

“Peni?” Noir says again when the girl doesn’t answer, turning the knob and taking a small step forward. “I’m gonna come in, darling. . .”

 

It’s right when he has the door all the way open and has crossed the threshold that he finally catches the scent.

 

_Peni’s scent._

 

But, it’s not Peni’s scent, not completely. This scent is bitter and nearly causes the Omega to stagger back into the hallway with a slight noise of confusion. Shaking his head, Noir walks further into the dark room, passing by Peni’s work desk and nearly hits his shin against her chair.

 

Letting out a muffled curse, the man is just about to actually start panicking when a faint groan from the bed in the corner has his turning around so fast his coat bellows out and snaps against his legs.

 

Eyes widening from behind his glasses, Noir makes it over to the side of the bed in record time, reaching out a hand to the now moving lump. Swallowing, the older Omega sets his hand on the covers, feeling his heart break when he hears a miserable sniffle.

 

“Sweetheart?” He whispers, sitting gently on the side of the bed and slowly begins pulling down the covers. “You okay?”

 

He pulls until the top of his puppy’s head is visible, her messy bed head poking out. Reaching out, Noir gently runs one hand through his kid’s soft locks, frowning when the girl lets out a small whimper, seeming to curl up further into herself under the blanket.

 

Her strangely bitter scent gets stronger and Noir feels his Omega Instincts rise up to the surface. Moving closer, the man feels the mattress sink under his weight, a soft growl filling up his chest, his voice rumbling.

 

“Peni, can you sit up for me please?” He asks.

 

The girl lets out a louder groan, shifting closer to him as her scent becomes impossibly more bitter. Gently lifting the remaining portion of blanket off of his daughter, Noir is finally greeted with the red and teary-eyed face of his child.

 

Her brown eyes, normally alight with excitement and wonder, are now dull and covered with a sheen of sickness, her button nose peaked red and her cheeks flushed. She sniffs, blinking up at him from behind her lashes.

 

“Hi, sweet girl.” Noir says, brushing away a lock of dark hair from her face. “You don’t feel so hot, huh?”

 

Peni hesitates, before shaking her head once, lifting her shaking arms out toward him as her eyes fill with more tears. Her scent, engulfed with pain and sickness, suddenly spreads around Noir and he has to use every single available ounce of strength in him to not snarl. Instead, he grits his teeth and gently pulls his daughter closer until she is laying in his lap, her head against his chest.

 

She sniffs, her voice raspy. “My head hurts, Daddy.”

 

She suddenly coughs, her small body jerking against Noir and he wraps his arms tighter around her, shushing her as she gags a little. Her tiny hands shake as she clutches him, burying her nose into his neck and whining.

 

“It’s okay, honey.” Noir coos, brushing her hair back and feeling his chest clench as she leans into the touch. “It’s alright, baby. Daddy’s right here. I’ve got you, just let it all out, okay?”

 

After a few more minutes of coughing, the young Omega finally slumps against him once more, her scent laced with exhaustion that pulls at Noir as he shifts them on the bed, cuddling her impossibly closer. He has just pressed a kiss against her heated brow when a shadow falls on them, blocking the light from the hallway. 

 

“Everything okay, Noir?” Peter asks, the anxious faces of Gwen and Miles poking out from behind his frame. “I heard coughing. . .”

 

The Alpha finally seems to smell the sickness in the air and his eyes go wide, Noir watching as he gently pushes the kids further behind him, even though the chances of them getting sick too were slim.

 

“Peni seems to have come down with a small bug.” Noir responds, gently rubbing his daughters back as she coughs again. “Do you think you could get us some water, B? And maybe a few cough drops, as well?”

 

Peter nods, face serious and turns back around with a quick “Sure thing, be right back.” before leading the still snooping pups back into the kitchen. Noir sighs as soon as they are out of sight, looking back down at Peni just as she sneezes, her baby face scrunching up.

 

“B is getting you some water, love.” Noir whispers, gently reaching over and wiping off her face with his handkerchief, not even hesitating as she sniffs. “Are you cold at all?”

 

“N-No.” She says, shivering despite her words and Noir just rolls his eyes, rubbing his large hands up and down her arms. “Daddy?”

 

“Yes, doll?”

 

“I think I’m gonna be sick.”

 

And thats all the warning Noir gets before his pup leans over and pukes down the side of the bed.

 

Choking back a surprised cry, the Omega immediately grips her tighter, shushing her gently as she continues to gag, her body shaking from the force of her heaving and her sobs. Finally, she falls limp, nearly slipping off the bed before Noir carefully lifts her back up, cupping her cheeks in his warm hands. His puppy is crying, her face smeared with spit and vomit and Noir presses his lips against her head anyways.

 

After wiping off her mouth for the second time that morning, the older Omega looks up the see Peter come into the room, holding a half full glass of water and a few cough drops in his hands. He stops, however, at the sight of the throw up, his eyes widening.

 

“I’m gonna clean this up, hold on Noir.” He says, handing the other spider-person the cup and medicine before walking back out, his scent never wavering.

 

Faintly, Noir is sure he can hear his Pack Leader talking to Gwen and Miles, but tunes them out as Peni starts to cry again. Gently pulling her face away from his neck, the man runs his fingers down her head, cupping her jaw.

 

“I’m sorry.” She sobs, trying in vain to turn away in shame. “I’m so-so sorry, Daddy. I didn’t mean to t-throw up everywhere.”

 

“Hey,” Noir says, gently but firmly keeping her head in place, forcing her to meet his gray gaze. “Hey, dear. It’s alright, it’s okay, shh. Does your stomach still hurt or do you feel a little better?”

 

“A-A little better.”

 

Noir nods, watching halfheartedly as Peter carefully tip-toes back into the room and cleans the floor, the Alpha not saying a word as he works. Looking at the still open doorway, Noir is sure he can see two heads peaking around the corner before they duck back just as Peter turns around.

 

“Thanks, B.” The Omega calls to his Pack Leader, feeling a smirk graze his lips when all the man does is give a small wave, his scent light.

 

“Now,” Noir says when he turns back to his pup, feeling her dark eyes follow him as he shifts, grabbing the cup from the nightstand. “Why don’t you drink some water, sweetheart, and try to get some sleep, hmm?”

 

Peni nods, opening her mouth like a baby bird and allows her father to carefully lift the cup up to her mouth, taking tiny sips. She finishes a few mouthfuls before turning away to cough, her small frame jumping. Noir hums under his breath, gently patting her back as she settles back against him. Her scent, when the Omega sniffs the air, is still bitter in sickness, but lighter than before.

 

Noir feels a pleased rumble fill his chest, moving his pup so that her small face is buried in his neck, her breath tickling his skin.

 

“S’ay?”

 

Her voice is so faint that the man almost doesn’t hear, leaning down so that his lips are pressed against her temple. “What was that, pumpkin?”

 

She shifts in his lap, curling up tighter as his arms wrap more firmly around her. “Will you stay, please?”

 

Noir nearly snarls at the thought of anything taking him away from his puppy right now, instead choosing to curl his body even tighter around her, feeling her small hands grip him tighter in response, her nose tucking even further against his neck. Pressing a firm kiss against her head, Noir speaks into her hair, his voice nearly a growl.

 

“I’ll never leave you for as long as I have air in my lungs and bones in my body, sweet girl. I promise.”

 

And Noir know he has never meant anything more in his entire life.

 

_Never._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos make my day and comments fuel my writing ;D


End file.
